


【BruJay】Dear Mr. Monster

by alikaz



Category: DCU
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne, brujay - Freeform, 魔改的美女與野獸paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: －brujay，魔改的美女與野獸paro－筆者歷史很差，儘管每當遇到不確定的地方都google了下試圖查證，但肯定還是有bug，所以每當你發現有相關的bug，請默唸幾遍「這是童話故事，一切都是想像，一切都是架空」並將之無視……謝了
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

月黑風高的晚上，是滋生罪惡的溫床。

明滅不定的火把並不足以讓小鎮變得光亮，曲折的小巷中的能見度更是不高，無奈複雜錯縱的暗巷偏偏就是這個地方的特產，配以它的第二個令人頭痛的特產──白茫茫的夜霧，讓這地方──哥譚──的夜晚變得極其危險。這地方四面環海，每當夜闌人靜獨步在街頭巷尾時，那嘯嘯吹來的海風，聽著、聽著，總會讓人產生幻覺，以為是死神在你頭頂嗖嗖地揮舞著鎌刀。

雪上加霜的是，這管治這片土地的領主已經許久沒露臉了，而他的長子則在數年前外出遊歷，至今仍未回來。有傳領主身患重病、有傳他被人詛咒了、又有傳他其實早已離世、更有傳他沉迷女色疏於理政。謠言的真假從來不可考，亦儘管仍有不少人幫消失的領主打理事務，但最高位的人的失蹤，無礙是阻長了歹徒的賊膽，更令官黑勾結的貪污情況頻生。

  
  


＊

  
  


深夜，貧民區，下著毛毛細雨的初冬。

這兒沒有像鑽石區、或是伯恩利區那類，座落著許多富麗堂皇的建築、鋪建整齊的道路、美侖美奐的裝飾與植物，只有些破舊的民居、吵鬧的酒吧與妓院、滿是坑坑洞洞的道路、又油又臭的溝渠、凋空了許久的危樓，凡舉是金屬造的──不論是欄杆、路牌、又或是路邊的溝渠蓋，只要不是出現私人地方，通通都會被挖掉來偷去賣，搞得這地兒的外觀加倍寒磣。

在某橦破掉大半屋頂和牆壁的廢棄房子裏，冰寒的冷風每隔十多秒，便尖笑著刮進來，讓屋內的人冷得直發抖。屋內聚著八到十二個流浪街頭的小孩，三三兩兩的街童瑟縮在一個個火堆前，共享著那明亮的温暖，並不斷搓著手和其他外露的皮膚，希望能把凍紅了的地方搓走，更希望能藉此把討厭的寒氣給搓走，而有些就算天天被生活扇巴掌，但仍堅守著信仰的孩童則雙手合十，低著頭唸唸有詞地祈禱，希望對他過分嚴厲的天父能讓他活多一個冬天。

一年前父親鋃鐺入獄，再隔半年母親離世，杰森毫無選擇地成為了街童的一員。他派過報紙、送過牛奶，試圖當一個正直的勞苦人，但最後他發現這樣累死累活的，加起來也不足以讓自己多吃上一小片麵包，更扺不過他混在花柳巷處，扒掉的傻瓜闊佬錢包內的錢多。

夜雨淅瀝淅瀝的下著，而且雨勢還漸漸變大，破爛的屋頂已無法再為孩子擋雨。不少孩童正焦急地試圖多找點燃料，好讓火堆不會熄滅，然而杰森卻決定不加入這場白費氣力的活動，站了起身活動了下凍得有點僵硬的筋骨後，便拍拍屁股離開。

雨天的花街自然是冷清的，那些住在遙遠的下城島的闊佬，自然是不會願意冒著淋濕自己昂貴的皮草或羊絨來尋歡。蹲在某幢兩層高的房子往下俯瞰，確認了今晚確實如想像般門可羅雀後，杰森只得咬了咬唇，轉身尋找別的機會。

他在巷弄間穿梭，摸著路潛回自己幾天前找到的疑似廢棄工廠──從已積了一定厚度的灰塵，到幾天都沒挪過位置的半製成品，種種跡象都顯示這裡已被閑置了好一段時間，但令人不解的是，廠內卻彷彿是突然決定停工般，非旦沒有把已裝箱的貨品運走，就連紡到一半的紗線都繼續掛在機器上。

但這些對於前來避雨兼過夜留宿的杰森而言，自然是無關重要。

熟門熟路的杰森從垃圾箱蹬到水管上，沿著管道爬到窗邊，輕輕拉開，再從窗子翻進室內。他反手把窗子掩回，並坐在窗邊仔細聆聽了一會，在肯定沒有聽到任何動靜後，才往下跳到工作台上，再往下跳至地面。他藉著周遭東西的掩護，悄悄地走動，在廠內的這個工作區巡視了圈，為保穩妥。

確保了室內並無他人後，杰森鬆了口氣，小心翼翼地避開前人留下的生活足跡，挪步到某張木頭椅子上，舒舒服服地坐下來，長舒了口氣。

被雨水打濕了的衣服仍舊冰冷，粘在皮膚上相當不舒服，但已經比方才的風吹雨打好多了。坐了一會後，他走到一旁的渠邊，把帽子和衣服脫了下來，用盡力去擰乾它們，哇啦哇啦的水滴聲在寂靜的環境中頗為響亮。杰森一邊原地小幅度地蹦著，一邊把衣物一件件穿回去，冷得嘶嘶地抽著氣。

幸好，這裡原先是間紡紗的工廠。杰森從一旁廢棄的紙箱中，抽了匹望著很溫暖的柔軟布料包到自己身上（這時的他還未知道，這便是「軟黃金」羊絨），又抽了兩捲布，一捲攤開來墊到身下，一捲墊在頭下當枕頭。

布料上的灰塵讓他不禁連打了幾個噴嚏，但他依然認為，這是自他浪跡街頭以來，過得最舒適的雨夜了。


	2. Chapter 2

自古人民都愛著童謠，哥譚也不例外。

他們口耳相傳著數首童謠，當中有一首暗喻富豪貴族已經權傾哥譚，使他們的命令已凌駕於法庭的童謠最為人熟知，亦流傳了數年。而在最近數年，又流行起另一首，說是夜晚會有著一隻兩個成年人高的烏黑怪物在半夜巡邏，如果孩子們不乖乖睡覺，他便會把你視作壞孩子，把你連同其他在街上流連的壞蛋一同抓走。

這首童謠的出現，最大主因自然是家長們想唬住小鬼們乖乖睡覺，另一個原因，便是因為這數年來這地方都流傳著一個都市傳說，不少人都誓言旦旦地說這是真有其事，甚至有不少惡棍自首入獄後說他們都見到了、甚至就是被「那東西」給抓到了。

當人民絕望時，總愛編造傳說，好讓自己徨徨的精神有所倚靠。當苛政與暴君壓於人民頭頂，而身邊盡是貧污腐敗的官吏和教士時，人民總會創造出綠林好漢、俠盜、英雄之類的民間傳說，好讓自己相信這世界仍是有正義之士。

哥譚的人民亦不例外。他們從大家的嘴巴中，構造出一隻巨大得比一隻成年男人要高上好幾個頭的怪物。他渾身長滿毛，那油亮的鬃毛間伸出兩隻山羊似的尖角，渾身都烏黑得近乎能吞掉光，而他的眼睛則是藍色的，是一雙奇異地美麗的藍眼睛。

那頭怪物總是晝伏夜出，並能用背後那對蝙蝠翼似的翅膀飛行；下身壯健如馬，快如電光，但走動時卻寂靜無聲，而四爪則如老虎般，有著利於潛行的肉墊，同時長有銳利且可自由伸縮的尖爪，能一掌把人撕開；至於那張開的血盆大口和強壯尖牙，則能把整個成年人一口吞到肚子裏，或是一點點地咬碎你的骨頭，飽啖血肉。

明明聽著只是個普通的妖怪故事，但哥譚居民為牠披上了榮耀──傳聞中，這怪物只攻擊壞人，只攻擊那些在夜晚心懷不軌的壞人，是一頭守護獸。

於是，一個既存在又不存在的「英雄」便活躍在大家的嘴裏和耳朵中。

＊

在深夜至凌晨之間，拂曉將至而日出未到之時，杰森突然在睡夢中驚醒。

他倏地張開眼，發出一聲短促的尖叫，並立即坐直了身。這時外頭的雨已經由大轉弱，只剩下一絲要凝神細看才能察覺到的毛毛雨。杰森撓撓後腦勺，試圖忘記方才惡夢中的景象，胸膛上上下下的不斷起伏，在他慢慢緩氣時，他下意識四處張望，用著驚魂未定的警戒目光。

視線飛快地從左到右，又從右到左，望完東面看北面，乍看之下沒什麼特別，於是杰森也放鬆下來，繃起的肩膀也垂了回去。他意圖再睡回去，於是拉起蓋在身上的被子；就在他躺平在地上的那刻，他看到了……一隻黑黝黝的龐然大物靜靜埋伏在工作台下，那比杰森一隻手掌還要大的眼睛正與他四目相對。

杰森的腦袋瞬間變成一片空白，衝動接管了他的行動，於是他立即跳起身並執起了一旁的紙箱，用力丟了過去，接著立即掙開布料，隨手撿起旁邊的東西──幸運地，那並不是織針、設計圖紙捲、或是紡綞之類看著便不覺有攻擊力的東西，而是一根不知為何會被放置在這裡的撬棍。

男孩緊緊地握著它，並凝神觀察著來者的動向，縱使無法不讓害怕從心頭冒起，仍冷靜地盯著怪物。怪物慢慢地──以一種不會刺激到男孩的神經的緩慢速度──從台底下踱步至男孩身前四至五步的距離（杰森已經舉高了撬棍，恐嚇性地朝怪物揮舞了幾下），然後一屁股坐下。

可以感受到怪物的目光由他，梭巡到地上的布料，並在剛被杰森蓋著來睡覺的那條布上注視了數秒，杰森執起了它並蓋到自己身上，怪物立即朝他低吼。開始對牠麻木的杰森揮舞撬棍，作勢要攻過去般，並齜牙咧嘴的發出些趕狗的連連噓聲。

怪物盯著杰森那灰黑色的「披肩」，以及外露出來凍得通紅的皮膚，相當人性化地嘆了口氣，幽幽地問：「孩子你怎麼會在這裡？」

沒想到怪物能口吐人言的杰森瞠大了一雙眼，驚訝地重新打量著怪物，而如果「可怕」能量化成表，怪物感覺自己在這一刻從「能嚇得成年男人哭著叫媽媽」跌到變成了一隻「看起來有點奇怪的會講話泰迪熊」沒什麼兩樣……這小孩是應該要怕他的、他一定會害怕他，理論上。

男孩眨了眨眼，皺起眉頭擺出一副惡狠狠的樣子，厲聲質問：「這是我的問題才對！你是誰？為什麼你會在這裡？」

怪物沉默了數秒才回答：「我……我是哥譚人民口中的都市傳說。我來抓壞人的。」

男孩的眼睛骨骨碌碌地轉了圈，「我聽說過你，我當然知道你是那隻怪物。我是在問，『你是誰』……你的名字？你總該有個名字吧？」

怪物煩惱地低吼了一會，「不，沒有名字。」

「那我要怎樣稱呼你才好呀？」，一如所有孩子那樣，杰森飛快地轉移了焦點，熱衷起已經離題萬丈的新話題，「這樣很難交談。怪物先生？『大』佬？噢，你長著一對蝙蝠翼，那要不……」

「沒有名字！」，怪物打斷了男孩的話，「現在！告訴我為什麼你會在這裡！」

「噢。別那麽生氣嘛Big-Man。我只是在給你幾個有趣的選項而已呀Big-Bat-Man。」，杰森變著法子給怪物安上各種各樣的花名，眼看怪物的臉色愈來愈黑，杰森倒是吃吃地笑了，半是戲謔地續說下去：「不逗你了，總之我不是什麼壞人就是啦。」

黑著臉的怪物沉默地盯著男孩披著的那塊布料，而杰森則立即把布料圈得更緊，滿臉戒備地盯著對方，狡辯道：「只、只是借來蓋一下而已。」

怪物無奈地嘆了口氣，「我沒想把布料要回去……我不缺這點布。」

「布是你、不對，這布廠是你的？」，杰森驚訝地問，並在怪物疑問的目光下解釋：「如果這廠是大人你的話，恕小人直言，你也太不上心了吧？我打聽到這地方的消息時，這兒已經廢棄了好些時日，而且在一個月後便會被遷拆，所以才趁著無人時過來……稍微地借宿一下。」

怪物瞇起了眼，伏下身在粗糙的地上踱了踱前掌，磨起了爪子，「這不正常，而且我竟對此一無所知。」，他瞟了眼正揉著凍得通紅的鼻子的男孩，沉吟了一會，「告訴我更多情報，孩子。」

杰森骨碌骨碌地轉了圈眼睛，「不，恐怕我沒有更多東西可以告訴你了，先生。我只是個街童而已，對大人你的產業一無所知。」

「飯菜、衣服、床鋪、熱水澡、安全的過夜地方、外加一張比你抱著那張乾淨的溫暖被子。」，怪物一項項的數著，像在點燃一根根帶來美好幻象的火柴；他看著男孩，向他提出交易：「這是我能保證為你提供的東西，這足夠交換你所知的情報嗎？」

男孩咧嘴一笑，「你知道以你現在的模樣，提出這等如此優惠我的交易，感覺就像一個女巫在糖果屋門外邀請小孩進內的對吧？大蝙蝠。」

「我知道。那你言下如何？」，怪物眼神也流露了一點笑意。

「為什麼我要拒絕？」，男孩聳聳肩，「如果你要吃掉我，你大可以在眼下便動手。我的性命啊，不是在明天凍死，就是在後天餓死，行行好吧，大人，如果你真要騙我，至少也別在飯菜這件事上撒謊。」

「我從不食言。」，怪物沉下聲反駁，並甩了甩尾巴，轉身踱開步子。

「我也希望如此。」，男孩應道，「對了，我叫杰森，杰森.陶德，把它寫在菜單上吧。」

怪物回過頭來，沒好氣地低吼：「我也從不吃人！」

男孩竊笑著跟上怪物。

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326606/chapters/55876720)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
